


Simply Morning

by loveoftheimpossible



Category: Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/pseuds/loveoftheimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arm around her middle isn't the worst thing to wake up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a much longer Jonathan Creek fic at the moment, but this little piece has been on my mind for a few days.

Maddy was having a rather pleasant dream before feeling such a strong tickling sensation that she begrudgingly forced herself awake, ready to destroy what was disrupting her sleep with whatever happened to be on her nightstand.

There was an arm – thankfully, attached to a body – curled against her middle, long pajama sleeve brushing irritatingly over the exposed skin between her shirt and shorts. For a moment, she debated kicking the owner of the arm out of the bed, imagining the satisfying thud that would come with it. Instead, she pushed the sleeve up past an elbow and tugged her shirt down, huffing as she did so.

There was a soft noise by her ear as the arm curled a bit tighter against her, pulling her closer towards her partner's body. As much as she would hate to admit it, she loved these moments, despite their occasional annoyances.

The steadiness of each breath, eased by sleep, made Maddy feel grounded in the moment, not yet worrying about the stress of a case or meeting deadlines for her book. It was simply morning, light beginning to filter in through the curtains as Jonathan's warmth pressed all along her back. There was time for everything else later.


End file.
